


Brightly Woven Memories

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas and her children spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightly Woven Memories

**Author's Note:**

> There is a whole mini-verse about this cloak; I'll have to find and link what others I can

Finduilas glanced up from the loom, for she had just realized that she could not remember when she'd last heard a peep out of either one of her sons.  
  
Boromir sat cross-legged, carefully arranging his soldiers in a half-circle around Faramir, who lay on a blanket on the rug. Boromir would trot a wooden horse or soldier over Faramir's forehead, down his shoulder, and across his belly, as if he were a mountain range, before setting the toy in place. Faramir would wave his arms and legs, making the gleeful hiccupping sounds which passed for laughter, but otherwise, they were both silent. Faramir showed no inclination to grab the toys, nor to sit up and crawl away, so Finduilas assumed this was some game of theirs which she had never seen before.  
  
She watched them, weaving forgotten. Usually she took them into her sitting room, or to the gardens, but today, she had wanted to work on this length of cloth – Denethor's birthday was fast approaching, and the cloak was only half-finished, so she had brought the boys into her workroom. Boromir had been enthralled by the workings of the loom, and had spent a good deal of time watching avidly before Faramir became fussy at being ignored. Finduilas had been amazed at how swiftly Faramir had quieted at just a few words from his older brother. They looked so peaceful and happy playing their strange little game -- one would never guess that just a month ago Boromir had refused to have anything to do with Faramir.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Finduilas started at Boromir's unexpected voice. "Yes, Boromir?"  
  
His forehead wrinkled in an almost-frown. "Why did you stop singing?"  
  
Finduilas considered this. "Was I singing?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "You were singing about armour and a velvet stable."  
  
"A what?"  
  
" _I'll wrap him in a velvet stable_ ," Boromir sang, voice clear and surprisingly melodious.  
  
Finduilas could not hold back a smile. " _'in velvet and_ sable'," she corrected gently. "Sable is a type of fur, and it is also another word for black."  
  
"Oh." He thought this over, then asked, "Will you sing some more?"  
  
Faramir made a oddly musical sound, kicking his legs for emphasis, and Finduilas had a moment to notice that Faramir's eyes were very like Denethor's. "Of course I will," she said, moving to sit on the floor next to her sons. She took Faramir in her lap as Boromir leaned against her shoulder. "Would you like that song, or a different one?" she asked, putting her arm around Boromir and drawing him close.  
  
"Oh, that one," Boromir said, nodding. "Please?"  
  
Finduilas smiled at his enthusiasm, and sang," _When the wind blows from the river, my lord will not feel the cold,_ " and to her delight, Boromir began to sing with her, " _I'll weave my love like armor, to shield him from all harm…_ "  
  
Her husband would be pleased with the new cloak whenever she gave it to him, Finduilas decided. She had little enough time with her boys.

* * *

_A/N:[The song](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/187008.html) is written by Ann, and used with permission._

 


End file.
